Kitsune Of Fairy Tail
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A powerful mage with a dark background, Uzumaki Naruto continues his long journey of setting things right. Continuing his journey to rebuild his family and find new allies he finds himself on another grand adventure. This story is going to be rebooted and separated from Unleashed Series.


Kitsune of Fairy Tail

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

A knock came on the door of the guild master's main office. The office was spotless, its walls coated in an aqua-marine color while the rest of it clean and shiny to the point it felt like the room was sterilized. Stacks of folders containing untold number of documents were nearly arranged on the mahogany desk as sitting in the chair long and elegant like the master of the castle was the guild's master. The fifth master, a woman in her thirties with a voluptuous and curvaceous body. She had soft brown eyes along with frost white hair that she wore in a bun. Despite her beauty there was always a bit of coldness to her.

_''Master Layra...'_' the voice from the door called from the other side.

"Come in, it's open." she ordered.

The door opened and Naruto walked in. ''Is it true?'' he asked, as the same cold, impassive look of his master said it all. A frown formed on his face. ''What happened?''

''Fairy Tail and a dark guild by the name of White Sphere. '' Master Layra said as she see restrained fury form in the blond's eyes. ''The council has once again proven their worthlessness. This is the latest incident of Fairy Tail's destructiveness and not a single finger has been raised. They don't seem to care about their actions or the people they inconvenience All the rampant property destruction and innocent bystanders being hurt can no longer be tolerated.'' Master Layra said as she took a heavy sigh. ''So I ask you to perform one final duty as a Gold and Silver mage.''

''And what's that Master?'' Naruto asked. Despite Fairy Tail's destructiveness it was currently recognized as one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. There was also the fact that Naruto's offer to the Gold and Silver mages to broaden their horizon had most of them vacate to one of the branch worlds of the Tentai Kingdom. That left Layra, Naruto, and the few extremely loyal to Layra Gold and Silver members currently left in Fiore.

''I want you to ruin Fairy Tail.'' she said as she watched, trying to gauze his reaction. She knew he associated with a few of Fairy Tail's less destructive members.

''Master I don't think I can fulfill your terms in such a black or white term.'' Naruto remarked as the woman rose an eyebrow in curiosity. ''But I can make them come to understand that their actions have consequences. I will make them see that there are people they should not cross and their philosophy of doing whatever they think is right is severely flawed.'' he said as Layra nodded, accepting the compromise. Naruto brought his hand up to his head and saluted. ''I'm proud to say it has been an honor serving as Gold and Silver's Guild Ace.''

Naruto moved to the top of the guild, over looking the coast. Gold and Silver's location wasn't all that far from Manolia town, being the only other guild besides Fairy Tail located in the area. The guild was a large and majestic building, covered in the colors of its namesake. When nightfall came Naruto silently made his way down the road to the building of Fairy Tail. With both Gildarts and Fairy Tail's Titania away he figured he wouldn't have much trouble in his objection.

Naruto stopped his musings when he arrived in front of Fairy tail. Biting his thumb he performed Hand Seals and summoned Gamakichi. As discussed the toad used his dagger to cut open a hole in the building to which the blond followed with quickly kicking it in and sending debris everywhere. He moved quickly, attacking the weaker members one by one, quickly disabling them with precise moves to prevent as much blood shed as possible.

"Hey, why did you destroy our guild!" A crying female voice said.

It took a few moments for the Fairy Tail members to collect their bearings and began defending themselves._ ''Macao Conbolt, mage of Fairy Tail that manipulates purple-blue colored flames that can not be extinguished by wind or water.'' _The Fairy Tail mages by the mass were far to destructive and simple minded to be considered candidates. Naruto dodged the Mages fire transformed into multiple shoots of fire. Countering with the needle jizo he fired several of his hairs like needle, piercing the equivalent of a mage's Tenketsu marks interfering with his ability to channel magic and paralyzed.

Suddenly spouts of water attempted to surround him from all directions. Naruto shushined back to the head of Gamakichi as he took sight of the woman attacking him. Tall, slim, with long, wavy flowing brown hair reaching down to her waist and without a top. With a doubt that was Fairy Tail's Cana. Others began showing up, preparing to defend their guild and guild mates. 'Elfman-san and Mirajane-san, as well.' he thought as he ducked under the former's '_Jū no Ude : Ishigyū_'

''Naruto-san, I thought we were friends. Why are you attacking us?''

''You'll pay for destroying the guild you bastard.''

'Mass Devastation: Wind Cyclone.' the wind began to pick up and quickly performed a hurricane tearing through the building and sending the Fairy Tail mages flying. Dust kicked up as clothes were shredded and their bodies were covered in cuts. He knew he needed to be fierce and quick, not giving them a chance to use that infamous suicidal bravery of theirs. Channeling even more chakra he created several hundred kagebunshin to further add on to devastation.

_'Temae...you'll pay for that. Karyu no Tekken!'  
_

''So its you...'' Naruto spoke as the pink air boy attempted to punch him with the flame engulfed fist. The one who was among the most foolish and destructive of them all. ''...actions have CONSEQUENCES!'' Naruto roared as he ducked under the boy and drove his fist into the boy's gut, rendering him breathless. Naruto pulled out his hand as the boy dropped down to the ground with a thud. He watched as disgust filled him.

'_**Thinking about when you used to be like that?' **_the dark voice chuckled in his mind as Naruto ignored it. That was when he took notice of the blond haired girl helping the Dragon Slayer.

''Natsu-san. Come on...get up.''

Naruto continued looking at the girl with interest. 'She...looks a lot like the master.' he thought as he shushined behind her.

''Lucy-san! Look out!'' one of the fairy tailed mages shouted out.

Lucy as she was now identified didn't even have a chance to react as Naruto's fist collided to the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious. Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder fire-man carry style before dismissing his clones. ''Actions have consequences Fairy Tail. If you want your Nakama back the strongest of you arrive to Gold and Silver tomorrow. Its time you see what happens when you cross the wrong people.'' and with that, Naruto was gone with the woman identified as Lucy.

000

Chapter End

000

Well, it was pointed out that most stories have Naruto become a member of Fairy Tail. I figure if this is going to be timeline revitalized I can show some interesting parallels with this chapter. And yes, Naruto kidnapping Lucy will be imperative to some things that go on in later canonical arcs. And yes, this takes place relatively early in the series as well. With that, I'm hoping you all enjoy what's been written so far.


End file.
